The Candy Thief
by Lobchael
Summary: Rin's sweet tooth gets the best of him. Is candy a powerful drug? For some it seems so. Rated T for language and physical abuse. RnR


**The Candy Thief**

**_Genre:_** Humor/Romance  
**_Characters:_** Rin Tsubokura/Matsumoto Rangiku  
**_A/N:_** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, they all belongs to Tite Kubo.

**_Summary:_** Rin's sweet tooth gets the best of him. Is candy a powerful drug? For some it seems so.  
**_Warnings for OOC and physical abuse. Rin is a boy no matter what you say.  
_****_R&R you know the drill and no flames._**

**_--_**

He wasn't a thief or anything like that.  
Well one time in kindergarten he hade nicked a lollipop from his teacher when she wasn't looking but that's all.  
But this time everything just went wrong.

--

Rin Tsubokura was a timid and shy boy who worked idle with any task given to him.  
But also was he lazy and could disappear out of sight if anything strange or hard came along.  
It was to every ones surprise that he assigned voluntarily for the task of going to the Earth realm and search for anything related with the Arrancar attack.  
His hidden agenda were of course to eat as much candy as possible.

But that was several months ago.  
Now he was feeling the sugar rush worse than before.  
Heroine addicts don't know what abstinence is compared to this! Rin thought as he awoke that morning.  
He needed sugar more than ever before.  
His huge candy stock hade run out last week and now all of the candy in Seireitei couldn't still his hunger.

Candy in the land of shinigami was quite still and bland.  
Not sweet at all.  
He was working the day with a dead expression on his face and the night his roaring stomach kept him awake.  
Even his captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi could tell something was odd about him.

But when he wanted to dissect Rin to find out what it was, Rin quickly disappeared as he always manages to do.  
Rin hade taken some days of, as he couldn't concentrate on his work at all.  
Sitting in his casual outfit that he hade bought in the Earth realm he was feeling mighty blue.

He looked down on his new somewhat clean white sneaker shoes with the neon green shoelaces.  
He wore a pair of baby blue pants in a soft material unknown to him, with red pockets and several straps that hanged lose on the backside of the legs.  
They didn't do anything but were put there for decorations only.  
He tripped on them a lot although.  
And of course his favorite t-shirt, a black armless hoodie with a burning lollipop on.

The others at work hade teased him about it but he thought it was nice and the lollipop was in many bright colors.  
Several braces in many colors were tied around his wrists.  
He liked this style and the robe they normally wore was too big and rough for him.

He was sitting on top of a small plateau overlooking the Seireitei Gate playing with handheld digital game.  
The guards were immoveable and they looked as bored as he was.  
He hade been denied to return to the human world just for the sake of getting more candy.  
None of the ones that were still on Earth wanted to bring him anything either as they thought it would be to much work.

He hadn't asked every one of course.  
Some of them on Earth were Vice-Captains or Captains.  
You just don't ask favors of them.

Rin let out a huge sight as suddenly the gate doors started to open up.  
The motionless guards sprung to life and got in to defensive stands.  
The gate swung open and in the following blinding light Rin could see the busty figure of Matsumoto Rangiku the Vice-Captain of the 10th Divison.  
She was stunningly beautiful as always and now seamed to be in a happy mode.  
She was not alone through the doors although as Ikkaku Madarame from the 11th Division came dragging after her.  
On his back was a huge sack.  
Probably full of clothes and make up as always, Rin thought with a sigh.

She danced pass the guards and Ikkaku cursed as always, this time a little more than usual.  
"Dam it Matsumoto, why can't you drag your own shit with you?" The bald man screamed.  
Matsumoto spun around and pushed her epic boobs together right in Ikkaku's face.  
"Why I'm just a frail woman with a bag of candy with her, I'm sure that a strong and handsome man like you could handle it for me?" With that said she shacked her breasts over Ikkaku's face.

Ikkaku's face was still buried in her bosoms and all he could do was to grunt a horny "O-Okay then."  
She was such a flirt and Rin hade really hard time not to look at her boobs as they flailed up and down when she walked.  
She didn't mind the stares she got although as she was clearly an exhibitionist.

But wait a second.  
Rin's eyes got fixed on the huge bag on Ikkaku's shoulders.  
"Did she say… CANDY?"  
Rin Tsubokura was no athlete like Ikkaku or Yamichika so his body failed him when he decided to jump down from the high plateau he was sitting on.  
Midair he realized that it would hurt when he landed.  
And landed he did.

Matsumoto thought that she heard a crash nearby and looked for what hade caused the sound.  
She saw nothing although.  
She shrugged her shoulders and continued to dance home dragging Ikkaku after her.  
Suddenly something small and colorful got in her way.

It was one of the little scientists from the 12th Division.  
She didn't know his name but he was kind of cute with his hair standing on straight edge and panting heavily.  
"Matsumoto Rangiku… *pant* I am Rin Tsubokura of the 12th Division… *pant* I accidentally overheard that you have brought candy with you from the Earth realm?"  
He said, panting heavily as he hade sprinted as fast as he could to catch up with her after his fall.

"Um, yes I have, in a sort of way. What is it to you little Tsubokura-chan?" She asked with a smile while patting him on the head.  
Did she just call me -chan? He thought.

Finally he regained enough composure to make eye contact with the well-endowed Vice-Captain.  
"Can I please buy some of your candy? I haven't hade a single piece of Earth realm candy in a whole week!"  
Matsumoto just stared at the funny looking and slightly blushing scientists.  
"I don't think that my candy is what you think it is sow I would really have to pass on your offer." She said with a smile.  
"PLEASE! I need it!" Rin fell down on his knees, hurting them on the way down.

Matsumoto didn't really know what to say to the little fellow.  
"Oi, baka." A voice behind her said.  
Ikkaku slowly made his way pass her and got face to face with the tiny scientist.  
Rin suddenly felt really small in front of the scary looking shinigami.  
"This is the Vice-Captain of the 10th Division, Matsumoto Rangiku. Just who the hell are you, thinking you can talk to her like that, squirt?"

Rin couldn't even say his name.  
He felt so incredibly small and unimportant.  
He wasn't even a shinigami and now one of the most powerful non-captains were mad at him.  
All he could do was to bow his head sow low that it touched the pavement and repeat, "I'm terribly sorry, Please forgive me!" over and over again.  
He was scared out of mind.

He hade seen what Ikkaku Madarame could do with his sword and the 12th Division wasn't really well like by the other shinigami's.  
After several minutes he dared to glance up only to see that he was alone.  
The both hade just walked straight by him and his pathetic pleading for mercy.  
They walked right pass me.  
Like if I didn't even exist.

Suddenly Rin felt more alone than ever before in his entire life.  
Pouting heavily he walked away towards the 12th Division area.  
Turning on the MP3 player he had gotten from the Earth realm, he listens to the angry music of Sabaton.  
He really didn't understand what they were singing about but it was hard and cruel, just like Rin felt his life was right now.

--

Sitting in his small and quiet plain room Rin feels like everything was going against him.  
His sugar cravings were getting worse by the minute and the happy poster of candy and cakes across the walls wasn't helping either.  
Eating some of the candy they had in the store down the street he sighted loudly.  
Seireitei candy just didn't have that extra special taste like Earth realm candy did.  
It was sweet but it was made mostly of spiritual particles and did not make your teeth rot or make you energetic.

The teeth-rotting thing he could do without from Earth realm candy too but it was the sudden burst of energy that he missed.  
The small room contained a bed, a small window, a desk with his custom laptop, walls covered with pictures of candy and the floor was ridden with dirty clothes.  
I should have bought more candy instead! Rin thought as he sucked on the red caramel with the quite plain taste of strawberries.  
He hade bought to many clothes with him from his last and only trip but he really like that human could make clothes that looked so bright and colorful.  
Most clothes in Seireitei were brown, black or white.  
Even the underwear he was wearing now was amazingly comfortable in comparison to his usual white briefs.

His favorite that he hade on now was a pair of boxer shorts that were light green with lots of smiling cartoons versions of cakes on them.  
A little sissy maybe but he like to wear them and stand in front of the mirror, wearing nothing else, trying to see how many of the different cakes he could see on the back.  
It hade been very awkward when he hade gotten a visit from Hanataro Yamada from the 4th Division squad.

Rin hade been standing there with nothing on except his boxer shorts, with his butt against the mirror, and trying to look over his shoulder making him pout out with his butt as much as possible when Hanataro first hade walked in.  
The moment was over in a second or so as Hanataro darted out of Rin's room amazingly quick.  
But it had been feeling like it lasted forever.  
They never spoke about why Rin was checking out his own ass in the mirror, and both were happy with that.

Hanataro was a very good friend of Rin's and they often spent a lot of time together.  
But sadly Hana-kun didn't bring any candy at all from the Erath realm, as he wasn't very interested in that sort of things.  
He had actually gotten a toy from Yamichika from the time they had been there together.  
It was a small cake, that if you pressed on it hard it would look like the jelly would squirt out of it.  
It was a nice gift and Rin couldn't really understand why he first had gotten it from Yamichika.  
Rin thought that he didn't like him.  
But he did get a hug from him after they had returned.

Pushing those thoughts aside and concentrating on ignoring his sugar cravings, Rin looks out his tiny window.  
On the other side of the courtyard lays the10th Divisions area.  
He could see right in with his handmade vision enlarger.  
Looking over the yard and the upper balcony where the sleeping rooms was.

The shinigamis were hard at work as always.  
Practicing with their Zanpakuto.  
Suddenly he could see the busty figure of Mastumoto Rangiku walk by on the upper levels of the sleeping dorms.  
Ikkaku wasn't near her anymore and it looked like she hade something in her mouth.  
Turning a few knobs on his vision enlarger device Rin got a clear view of Rangiku's mouth.

"A LOLLIPOP?" He screamed out.  
That busty hussy didn't want to let him buy of any candy from her and now she paraded around eating it all by herself?  
Now he was mad.  
The sugar rush hitting him hard as he saw her suck at that lollipop.

He wanted it.  
He deserves it.  
Just because he didn't have a Zanpakuto and was a great fighter or a killer like them, it didn't grant them the right to be nasty against him.  
Didn't she see that he needed it?

Suddenly he found himself of thinking about something he never thought that he would think about.  
It mine.  
All that candy is mine.  
I deserve it; I need it more than her.  
She could return as she pleased and always get more.  
Yes, that means that all that sweet candy is mine.  
And I'm going to take it.  
A sly plan formed in the young boy brain.

He knew all about her.  
You don't get to be a scientist in the 12th Division if you have a fool's brain.  
He knew that to day was working day for her but she was free from work tomorrow so she should probably be out drinking with the other shinigamis and tumble home in the middle of the night, causing a ruckus and then sleep long into the afternoon next day.  
That is when he would make him move.

He would wait until she falls asleep and then he would enter her room and take back what was rightfully his.  
He would leave money of course, as he was no criminal.  
With the money she could always buy more the next time she returned.

He would have to get some gear from the 12th Division warehouse, as he wasn't a very good sneak or at picking locks.  
Rumbling through his wardrobe he found the perfect outfit.  
A jet-black thigh fitting suit, ninja style.  
It would help him a lot with the breaking in and disappearance.  
Thus the hunt for the candy was on.

--

Late that night Matsumoto Rangiku was drunk.  
Really drunk.  
She had come into a drinking contest with Iba Tetsuzaemon from the 7th Division and she hade won.  
And that is a guy who can drink.

She felt like she wanted to vomit but kept the feeling back with some hard and deep breaths.  
Rumbling up the stairs, breaking a lamppost on the way, she fumble with the keys to her sleeping quarters.  
As she got in, she undressed rather quickly and tried to get her pajamas on.

It was a long white thing with little yellow bears on it.  
It was comfortable and looked sexy on her as it was a little too tight and her breasts received much cleavage from it.  
She passed out in her lavish bed, starting to snore loudly.

--

Rin was hiding outside and hade just watched a very drunk Matsumoto Rangiku stumble by.  
He wasn't thinking clear anymore.  
He would never risk his own life and exile over candy usually.

But the hunger for sweets roared inside of him harder and harder making him sweat.  
Sneaking up to the door, he noticed that it was slightly open.  
Hearing the load snoring from inside he proceeded to enter the Vice-Captain's room.  
No need for the high-tech lock-picking tool he had brought.

Thanks to his goggles he hade borrowed from the scientist lab he could see the room rather clear in the darkness.  
The room was much larger than his and with several other rooms, such as an own bathroom.  
He found the sleeping boob-beast on her bed, laying flat on her back.  
And to his great dismay he saw that the huge sack of candy was on the top shelf.

Right above her bed.

He closed in as silently as he could with his special shoes, that he also had borrowed, over to her bed.  
As still and carefully as possible he put one foot on the bed testing if it would make a sound.  
He would half to step over her in order to get the bag.  
The next foot he quickly launched from the floor, up over her belly, placing it on the other side of her.  
Now he was standing over her with his eyes fixed on the price.

He pulled and tucked at the bag for a while when it suddenly fell down on top of him.  
It was much heavier than expected and Rin's face suddenly found it self-inbetween two round and very soft objects.  
Managing to drag himself up he realized that he hade fallen straight into Matsumoto's breasts.  
Luckily for him she didn't wake up.  
It didn't stop him from having serious nose bleed although.

Managing to crawl out of her bed and across the floor, he snuck out.  
It didn't go very fast and he still had to hide from the 10th Division patrols.

Sweating hard as he finally reached the top of the stairs and opened up his own room.  
He put the bag down and stretched his hurting back.  
Then he ripped it open for now it was candy time.

Rin Tsubokura wasn't a thief.  
Not a very good one that is.  
Reaching down into the sack and pulling a pair of very small and very pink thong panties.  
The whole sack was full of sexy lingerie and other clothes.  
He pulled and threw it all out across the floor, desperately searching for candy.  
None was found.

Sinking down, staring on the sack and mess of clothes that littered his floor, Rin suddenly felt a huge reiatsu being released from behind him.  
Turning slowly around he saw Matsumoto Rangiku the Vice-Captain of the 10th Division standing there with a very angry look on her face.  
Still clearly drunk but not as drunk as she first had been looking.  
It was just like she had been playing a scene and just snapped out of it.  
"Ummm… I can explain?" he stuttered.

He didn't get a chance.  
Matsumoto lifted the small boy up in one hand, glaring very menacing at him.  
All that little Rin could muster was a week "Eeek."  
Then she did something that never expected her to do.

She sat down and pulled him over her lap, pulled his pants and green underwear down and started to smack away on his exposed butt.  
At first Rin didn't realize what was happening.  
Then came the pain.  
And god did she ever hit hard.

Her other hand pressed down hard on his back, making it impossible for him to move.  
All he could do was to lay there and take the brutal spanking.  
He hade never been spanked before and he didn't like this at all.  
It hurt like hell and he couldn't stop himself from letting out small shrieks every time her hand hit home.

After a lot of spanking, his butt hade turned clear red.  
Matsumoto's hand was hurting and she let him down.  
"Pick everything up!" she said, her voice fatigued but still angry.  
Rin did it as fast as he could with tears in his eyes.

Clearly she had been awake when he had come in.  
"Why did you steal my clothes? Are you a hentai?"  
Rin couldn't bear to look her in the eyes when he muttered, "Candy…"  
"What was that?"  
"I-I thought that it was real Earth candy in the sack, not this sort of candy." He said with his head hung low.

Rangiku couldn't believe what she just had heard.  
Usually when people broke into her room, it was to steal her panties or try to have their way with her.  
She never allowed any of that to happen.  
But his time it hade been a misunderstanding and now she probably had scared the small boy for life.

"Well you deserved a spanking for what you did anyways!" With that she picked her things up easily and walked out of there.  
It hade just been a play to make Ikkaku carry it for her.  
Then Rin was alone, left with a hurting butt and a shame that will haunt him forever.  
Everybody will probably know about this in no time.  
I will be known at 'Rin the Hentai Tsubokura' or 'Rin the thong stealing scientist. He thought with a frown.

He then changed out of his black attire and into his sleeping outfit.  
Even putting his red pajamas on hurt his butt.  
Lying on his belly thinking about what he hade done, Rin fell into a nervous and dreamless sleep.

--

The following morning he waited until he was alone in the shower room before removing his towel as his butt was still bright red.  
The hot water stinged his butt and he was not very comfortable walking in his human outfit either.  
Every step stung his behind.  
He was walking out from the lab after having returned all the stuff and clothes he hade borrowed the night before when he heard a harsh voice behind him.

"Rin Tsubokura!"  
Turning slowly around, hart throbbing sow hard it felt like it would pop out of his chest, he saw a very stern looking Matsumoto Rangiku standing there.  
She grabbed the hilt of her sword, placing her hand on her Zanpakuto.  
"Are you ready?"  
Rin closed his eyes hard.

She was going to kill him? After what he went through last night?  
Suddenly he felt something very soft and sweet tasting on his lips.  
Slowly opening his eyes he got into a great chock as he saw Rangiku Matsumoto the Vice-Captain of the 10th Division giving him a kiss.  
She then broke the kiss and took a step back.

Rin was frozen in place, his arms stiff to his sides not knowing what to do or say.  
"You could have asked me for some real candy, if you really needed it so bad, you know?" She said with a smile.

She then turned away and disappeared out of sight.  
Not knowing what really hade happened Rin looks down and sees a small paper bag on the ground.

After a while he manages to move his arms he opens the bag only to find, real Earth realm candy inside.  
She hade returned to Earth that morning just to get it for him?  
Tears flowed down his cheeks.  
Tears of happiness and joy.

He hade not only had been diving into the chest of the biggest boobs in Seireitei but he also gotten his first kiss.  
The candy that was soon in his mouth had never tasted so sweet.  
Rin Tsubokura was happy again and Matsumoto did bring much more candy, and some times she even brought another kiss.

--

**_FIN._**

**_It was fun writing it. Sorry that it came out a little long but I just couldn't stop myself.  
_****_I thought it was sad that Rin isn't even in the character list so I decided to give him his own fic._**


End file.
